superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water credits
Opening Logos * Paramount · A Viacom Company * Nickelodeon Movies Opening Titles * Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Present * A United Plankton Pictures Production * "The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water" Ending Credits * Directed by: Paul Tibbitt * Screenplay by: Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger * Story by: Stephen Hillenburg & Paul Tibbitt * Based on the Series "SpongeBob Squarepants" Created by: Stephen Hillenburg * Live Action Direction: Mike Mitchell * Produced by: Paul Tibbitt, Mary Parent * Executive Producers: Stephen Hillenburg, Cale Boyter, Nan Morales, Craig Sost * Director of Photography: Phil Meheux, BSC * Production Designer: Luke Freeborn * Edited by: David Ian Salter, ACE * Music by: John Debney * Creative Supervisor: Vincent Waller * Art Directors: Peter Bennett, Ruben Hickman * Co-Producer: Lori J. Nelson * Associate Producer: Jennie Monica * Costume Designer: Roland Sanchez ** Antonio Banderas, Tom Kenny, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Mr. Lawrence, Matt Berry * Unit Production Manager: Leigh Shanta * First Assistant Directors: Lynn d'Angona, Lisa C. Satriano * Second Assistant Directors: Carla Rose Ponzio, Jeffrey Schwartz * Sequence Supervisor: Sherm Cohen * Background Layout and Workbook Supervisor: Marco Cinello * Animation Supervisor: Alan Smart * Production Manager: Kristen Kolada Caplan * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Insoo Ahn, Yumun Jeong, Minkyung Kang,Byunglo Kim, Janghyun Kim, Sunghun Kim, Sangkyun Shin, Heeman Yang, Joosik Yu, Junhee Yu * Sound Designer/Re-Recording Mixer/Supervising Sound Editor: Tim Chau * Sound Editor & Re-Recording Mixer: Clayton Webber, M.P.S.E. * Re-Recording Mixer: Tim LeBlanc * Cast (In Order of Appearance): ** Burger Beard - Antonio Balderas ** Seagulls - Eric Bauza, Tim Conway, Eddie Deezen, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, April Stewart, Cree Summer, Billy West ** Seagull/Dead Parrot - Carlos Alazraqui ** Seagull/Dead Parrot/Pigeon Cabbie - Nolan North ** Kyle/Helpful Angry Mob Member - Paul Tibbitt ** SpongeBob/Gary/Agreeable Mob Member/Waffle - Tom Kenny ** Patrick/Male Fisher/Eager Customer - BIll Fagerbakke ** Doctor/Squidward/Angry Mob Member #2/Doughnut/Squidasaurus Rex - Rodger Bumpass ** Karen (the Computer Wife)/Harold's Wife/Ice Cream Cone #2 - Jill Talley ** Plankton/Plankton Robot/News Anchor Fish/Mob Member - Mr. Lawrence ** Mr. Krabs - Clancy Brown ** Sandals/Customer #1/Fish on Bubble/Perch Perkins/Angry Fish/Maple Syrup Jar/Waffle/Ice Cream Cone #1/Furballs/Giant Cute Kitty/Rainbow/Spotlight Guard/Angry Guard #1/Tough Mobv Member - Dee Bradley Baker ** Sandy - Carolyn Lawrence ** Computer Voice/Shocked Mob Member - Sirena Irwin ** Mrs. Puff - Mary Jo Catlett ** Customer #2 - Mark Fite ** Angry Customer #1 - Tom Wilson ** Popsicles - Riki Lindholme, Kate Miucci ** Bubbles - Matt Berry ** Boy on Beach - Elra James Colbert ** Sandcastle Girl -Lillian Ellen Jones ** Kicking Boy - Brody Rose ** Mikey - Noah Lomax ** Tanning Woman - Jesica Ahlberg ** Woman with Stroller - Nina Repeta ** Young Woman Custoemr - Corinne M.Enstrom ** Customers - Chip Lane, Brick Jackson ** Older Boy Customer - Keller Moore ** Boy Customer #2 - Bailey Campbell ** Young Boy with Cone - Henry Davis Morales ** Surfer Girl with Cone - Nicolette Noble ** Woman on Sidewalk #1 - Kari Klinkenborg ** Amy - Lisa Datz ** Nut Vendor Customer - Dane Northcutt ** Mother with Cone - Meedith Jackson ** Young Girl with Cone - Ella Adele Burns ** Nut Vendor - Mike Benitez ** Woman on Sidewalk - Kron Moore ** Young Father - Eamon S. Sheehan ** Little Boy on Lifegaurd Chair - Matteo Spears Satriano ** Food Truck Patron - John Brown ** Man Eating Krabby Patty - David Dickson ** ND Beach Goers - Ashley Nicole Hudson, Amy Tuttle, Marian Green, Jake Kilfoyle, Dean Neistat, Ashley Marie Siloac ** Surfer Dudes - Lloyd Ahlquist, Petyer Shukoff ** Baby in Stroller (Voice) - Stephen Hillenburg ** Pearl - Lori Alan * Stunt Coordinators: Scott Rogers, Jason Rodriguez * Stunts: Dino Dos Santos, Ryan Hanna, Chad Lee Bowman, Brandon William Beckman, Randy James Beckman, Robert Bruce Houillion, Mike Trisler, Stanton Barrett, Christopher Tierney, Ashley Rae Trisler, Abigail Martin, Christopher Allen Cooper, Garry Tad Griffith, Kevin Frame, David Rodriguez, Mark Nory, Kimmy Dashnaw, Marilyn Giacomazzi, Sean Graham, Nico Woulard, Darell Craig Davis, Brian Duffy, Victor Lozano, Mark Rodriguez * Puppeteers: Anthony Gardner, Bill Bryan * Loop Group: David Arnott, Libe Barer, Blake Bertrand, Aurora Blue, Doug Burch, Catherine Cavadini, Lanai Chapman, Will Collyer, Aaron Fors, Isa Hall, Jacob Hopkins, Barbara Iley, Daniella Jones, Marsha Kramer. Jeremy Maxwell, Daniel Mora, Dylan Naber. Jason Pace, Paige Pollack, Alex Puccinelli, Stan Sawicki, Nancy Truman, Andreana Weiner, Sean Wahlen, Lennon Wynn * With the participation of The Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, A Division of the Georgia Department of Economic Evelopment: Georgia - tourgeorgiafilm.com Animation Crew * Storyboard Supervisor: Erik Wiese * Storyboard Artists: Luke Brookshier, Mike Cachuela, Marc Ceccarelli, Emma Coats, Joel Crawford, Nick Corss, Heiko Drengenberg, Bob Flynn, Matt Flynn, Dalton Grant Jr., Elizabeth Ito, Tom King, Jay Oliva, Howie Perry, Chris Reccardi, Johnny Ryan, David P. Smith, Eddie Trigueros * Storyboard Punch-Up: C.H. Greenblatt, Mr. Lawrence * Character Design Supervisor: Carey Yost * Character Designers: Andy Bialk, Elsa Chang, Robertryan Cory, Andre Medina * Background Design Supervisor: Kenny Pittenger * Background Designer: Olga Gerdjikov * Prop Designers: Mark Bachand, Derek L'estrange * Visual Development: Doug Chiang, Aurore Damant, Craig Elliott, Guillaume Fesquet, Michael Humphries, Baptiste Lucas, Fei Xu * Rap Battle Sequence Designed & Supervised by: Craig Kellman * Character Layout Artists: Kaukab Basheer, Clint Bond, Bob Camp, Kyle A. Carrozza, Dave Cunningham, Adam Fay, Maureen David Mascarina, Joe Orrantia, Adam Paloian, Ted Seko, Audrey Stedman, Brad Vandergrift, Bill Waldman * Character Layout Apprentice: Monica Davila * Background Layout Artists: Fides Belmonte, Troylan B. Caro, Alfred Cruz, Mick De Falco, George P. Villaflor * Animation Timer: Tom Yasumi * Effects Animation Supervisor: Brice Mallier * Effects Animator: Al Holter * Color Stylist: Teale Reon Wang * Background Painters: Kit Boyce, Tristin Cole, Kelly McGraw, Wesley Paguio, Leonard Robledo, Rozalina Tchouchev * Digital Background Painters: Benjamin Chuang, Ann J. Lee, Michelle Thies * Production Supervisors: Andrew Goodman, Philip Harris, Alice Lin, Jennifer Newfield * Technical Supervisor: Yun-Chen Sung * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Scott Mansz * Animation Checker and Translator: Misoon Kim * Assistant to Mr. Tibbitt/Script Corodinator: Brian Koonce * Assistants to Ms. Parent: Marcienna Klaustermeyer, Cherie Harris * Assistants to Mr. Boyer: Jay Ashenfelter, Mariz Vargas * Assistant to Mr. Sost: Elizabeth Jordan * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Production Assistants: Nathan Adler, Adam Dudek, Christopher J. Gentile, Emily Merl * Track Reading: Slightly Off Track * Overseas Animation Production: Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. * Executive Producer: Kyung Suk Park * Co-Executive Producer: Hyejoon Yun * Supervising Producer: Chulho Kim * Producers: Hyunsik Ham, Kilhong Kim, Minsuk Kim * Production Managers: Seungki Baek, Hana Do, Yeonju Noh, Hyukmin Yea * Senior Head of Production Translation: Yeonhwa Jeong * Heads of Production Translation: Youngwon Kim, Hyunjung Lee * Production Translators: Gahyun Baek, Mirae Lee * Animators: Hyunju Ahn, Mayan Choi, Munsuk Choi, Myunghee Do, Eunbong Jang, Seunghee Jang, Hyunjung Kim, Kijin Kim, Mihee Kim, Sukgyu Kim, Changho Lee, Jonghyuk Lee, Soojin Lee, Yunjung Lee, Mikyung Myung, Jungwoo Park, Keumja Ryu * Heads of Assistant Animation: Soungsuk Cho, Boyoung Sung * Assistant Animators: Sunhee Ahn, Soojung Ahn, Kyungsun Bae, Miyeon Bang, Mijung Cho, Namhee Cho, Yangdook Cho, Yeongyeol Choi, Hyunrim Ha, Mijin Han, Eunji Hwang, Jiyeon Hwang, Sooyoung Hwang, Kyunghee Jang, Kyungsoon Jeon, Misun Jeon, Eunju Ji, Younghee Jung, Hyunmee Jung, Meeok Kang, Soyoung Kang, Youngmee Kang, Bomin Kim, Eunhee Kim, Heeyeon kim, Hyeran Kim, Jiinah Kim, Jinhee Kim, Meeyea Kim, Mijin Kim Yunmee Kim, Byungjo Kwon, Junghoon Kwon, Dasoo Lee, Hwasoon Lee, Hyunhee Lee, Sangeun Lee, Yunkyung Lee, Mikyung Moon, Suksoon Noh, Eunmi Oh, Junghoon Park, Junhee Park, Eunju Seo, Eunyoung Seo, Sukyung Seo, Mijung Song, Meehyang Won, Minah Yang, Jinyoung Yu, Sunok Yu * Animation Checking Supervisor: Mihwa An * Background Painting Supervisors: Yongnam Park, Dongkun Won * Heads of Background Painting: Eunyoung Lee, Miyoung Lee * Background Painters: Eunjung Choi, Myunghee Hong, Kyunghee Kang, Sungeun Kim, Yongjung Kim, Hyunkyung Lee, Minjung Seo, Minhee Shim, Pilseung Shin, hyunok Suk * Digital Background Painters: Eunyoung Lee, Miyoung Lee * Digital Background Supervisor: Seho Na * Digital Scan & X-sheet: Jiyoung Jung, Hyunju Lee * Head of Digital Ink & Paint: Hyunah Kim * Digital Ink & Painters: Kangsook Baek, Eunok Hong, Oksun Ji, Byungsup Kim, Jinhee Kim, Jinsook Kim, Seunghye Kim, Okhee Kwon, Jiwon Park, Junghwa Park, Sunmee Ryu, Kyungah Shin, Soojung Sun * Head of Digital Composite: Hyunwook Cho, Heejung Jeong * Digital Compositors: Kyunghwa Ahn, Hyun Min, Jin Yun, Sungmin yun * Head of Digital System & Edit: Haejin Park * Digital System and Editors: Yungsuk Lee, Yeonsuk Ryu * Head of Production Operation: Beangcheal Yea * Head of Production Finance: Sangwoo Cha * Heads of Production Support: Jinwon Seo, Kichul Yeon * Production Accountants; Kihyun lee, Hwakyung Shim, Jaehyun Shim * Production Support: Sangam Lee, Mikyung Song, Minmyung Noh, Taesik Shim * Additional Editing by: Kevin Tenet, ACE, James Thomas, Mark Goldblatt, ACE * First Assistant Editors: Ed Fuller Thomas Claderon, Kristen Young, Bill Steinberg, Jason Barnoski, Yvonne Valdez, Paul Carrera * Assistant Editors: Francisco Ramirez, Stephen Meek, Michael Hugh O'Donnell, Daniel Gilbert, Joel Griffen * Visual Effects Editor: Joe Carson * Visual Effects Assistant Editor: Scott Anderson * Post Production Assistants: Derik Smith, Stephanie Cots, Dajuan Rippy * Visual Effects Production Supervisor: Patrick Hurd * VIsual Effects Technical Supervisor: John Schmidt * Visual Effects Coordinators/Data Wranglers: Wesley Barker, Nick I. Allen * VFX Assistant Coordinator: Stacy Oliver * In-House Visual Effects Compositor: Christophr Dawson * Lidar Tech Assistant: Nick Curdy * Visual Effects Production Assistant: Ashley Siloac * 3D Post Production Manager: Wenden K. Baldwin * 3D Editor: Guy T. Wiedmann * Database Manager: Mstt Brooks * ADR & Dialogue Supervisor: Eliza Pollack Zebert, M.P.S.E. * Sound Effects Editors: Thomas Younkman, Paul Berolzheimer, Tim Farrell * First Assistant Sound Editor: Dave Wolowic * Assistant Sound Editor: Joseph Tsai * Apprentice Sound Editor: Travis Crotts * ADR Mixers: Doc Kane, Thomas O'Connell, Jason Oliver * Foley Mixers: Mary Jo Lang, Kyle Rochlin * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Alyson Dee Moore, Ellen Heurer * Dubbing Recordist: Mark Purcell * Dubbing Engineer: Byron Williams * Sound Services Provided by: Warner Bros. Sound/Burbank * Production Recorded by: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Production Engineer: Devon G. Bowman * Production Dialogue Editor: Michael Scott Kreple * Voice Casting: Barbara Harris * Music Editors: Jeff Carson, Tanya Noel Hill, Jim Harrison, Charles Martin Inouye * Music Conducted by; John Debney * Orcehstrators: John Debney, Kevin Kaska, Brad Dechter, Michael Watts * Music Preparation: Joann Kane Music Service * Music Contractor: Dan Svant * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Shawn Murphy * Pro Tools Operator: Erik Swanson * Music Score Recorded and Mixed by: Eadtwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio * Music Coordinator: Lola Debney * Score Production Supervisors: Stephanie Perieda, Natalie Stowell * Music Technical Assistant: Josh Debney Live Action Crew * Art Director: Priscilla Elliott * Set Decorator: Chuck Potter * A Camera Operator: Tony Guadioz * A First Assistant Photographer: Clyde E. Bryan * A Second Assistant Photographer: Matthew Haskins * B Camera/Steadicam Operator: Kenji Luster, SOC * B First Assistant Photographer: Lee Blasingame * B Second Assistant Photographer: Robert Veliky * C Camera Operator: Steve Adcock * C First Assistant Photographer: Suzanne M. Trucks * C Second Assistant Photographer: Jamie Pair * Digital Imaging Technicians: Dean Georgopoulos, Matt Bradford Dixon * Film Loader: Violet Jackson * Script Supervisor: Melinda Taksen * Sound Mixer: Jonathan Gaynor, CAS * Boom Operator: Timothy Cargioli * Cable Person: Elanor Rimassa * Video Assists: James Allen Sheppard, Scott Johnson * Chief Lighting Technician: Tommy Ray Sullivan * Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: Michael A. Jones * Chief Rigging Technician: Matthew C. Brookman * Assistant Chief Rigging Technician: Sarah Jayne Kibby * Electricians: Tommy R. Sullivan, Jr., Neal R. Orchard, Derek E. Tindall, T. Ryan Dodson, Thomas C. Nisbet * Rigging Electricians: Glen Crowley, Jeffrey Schrage, James R. Tomaro, John Michael Dorman, Joshua Quick, Mike Cervero, David Dodd, Joe Harold Page * First Company Grip: Logan R. Berkshire * Second Company Grip: RItchie Nannini * First Company Rigging Grip: Steve Skinner * Second Company Rigging Grip: Chris Koch * Dolly Grip Operators: Scott Frye, Troy Carlton * Grips: Jake Andrews, Jay Coyle, Dwayne Hatchell, Robert Hoelen, Bo McKenzie, Eric Townsend * Riggging Grips: Shawn M. Temple, James B. Bell, Stacy L. Barnhill, Chris Herbert, Cody York * Grip: Leif E. Ulvog * Special Effects Supervisor: Mike Meinardus * Special Effects Coordinator: Chris Brenczewski * Special Effects General Foreperson/Buyer: Mike J. Sasgen * Special Effects Technicians: Don Gray, Jose A. Paramo, Robert T. Alidon, Mark Schaffer, Garth Majors, Ryan Meinardus, Eric Rylander, Brian McPherson, Jason Sutton, Aaron York, Lou Beistline, Michael J. Walker, Mark West, Michael M. Pagan * Location Manager: Laura Bryant * Assistant Location Managers: Vicki W. Siefker, Beth Nelson * Property Master: Trish Gallaher Glenn * Assistant Property Master: Monica Castro * Props: Brett Chapman, Paige Matthews, Danielle Netzinger, Brian W. Pascoe, Christopher Wicker, Daniel Winner, Lance Carter, David Thrift, Ernie Watson, Evan Pileri, Frank T. Pearson, Hobie Bohlen, Illkay Avci, Jack W. Caldwell, Jimmy Crouch, John C. Powell, Jon Russell, Jonathan Tucker Deese, Larry Snell, Marc R. Withey, Mario James Liva, Mark B. Austin, Michael Dell, Michael D. Little, Michael Moylan, Russ W. Cline, Sam Raykes, Steve Sonefeld, Willie Patrick * Lead Person: Polar Bear Shaw * Set Decoration Buyer: Beth Giles * Set Decorating Coordinator: David Ryder * Set Dressers: Michael A. Shapiro, John T. Bromell, Scott A. Lawson, Bennet Silver, Sarah Myers, James Johnston, George Winn, Sean Keenan, Craig Michael Beck, J. Lauren Jackson, Parker Beck * Costume Supervisor: Shea Masterson * Key Costumer: Susan E. Zaguirre * Set Costumer: Levert C. Miller * Costumers: Erin Lambert, Wendy Moynihan, Jessica Posada * Tailor/Seamstress: Alice Blake Powell * Armorer: Deborah Ambrosino * Age/Dyers: Melissa F. Binder, Rhonda Earick * Makeup Department Head: Whitney L. James * Key Makeup: Claudia Pascual, Desne Holland * Additional Makeup: Randi Owena Arroyo * Hair Department Head: Janine Thompson * Key Hair: Charles Grico * Additional Hair: JC Davis, Linda Zibelli * Production Supervisor: John B. West * Production Coordinator: J. Elizabeth Ingram * Assistant Production Coordinators: Rosana Tomas, Alice Peschl * Production Secretary: Parvaneh Mireille * Second Second Assistant Directors: Lisandra Soto, John Bonaccorse * Assistant Art Director: Caleb Mikler * Art Department Coordinator: Jessica R. Jackson * Casting Associate: Lorna Johnson * Background Casting: Marty Siu * Background Casting Assistant: Julianne Emmons * Unit Publicist: Heidi Falconer * Still Photographer: KC Bailey * Production Accountant: Gwem Everman * First Assistant Accountants: Ryan Hintz, Elizabeth A. Bergman * Second Assistant Accountnats: Claire Schexnayder, Janine Schiro, Jaquan Jamison, Stefanie Swanson * Payroll Accountant: Trish Bengoechea * Dialect Coach to Mr. Banderas: Joy Ellison * Assistant to Mr. Mitchell and Ms. Morales: Michelle Johnson * Assistant to Mr. Banderas: Yolanda Polonio * Production Assistants: Emily Cardone-Dennis, Zach Prengler, Christopher Danger Mendrala, Dejon Gee Coppadge, Dajuan Rippy, Jonette Page, Stephanie Humphreys, Earl Rogers, Margarita Bourke, Rhianna Helton, Sara Bennett, Ronnie Sanchez, Ashley Siloac, Alicia Triana Tabeau, Dante Russo, Johnny Moniz, Jonathan Hanna, Kiah Polk, Kate Nelmes, Hayley Luhrs, Cherry Cuevas, James P. Murphy, Jud Zumwalt, Vincent Elias Kelly, Kari Figueora, Gabrielle McIntyre, Jonathan Parra * Stand-In: Gabriel Manak * Set Designers: Greg Papalia, Kevin Loo * Graphic Designers: Susan A. Burig, Diane Chadwick * Costume Illustrator: Christian Cordella * Illustrators: Andrea Dopaso, Tully Summers * Construction Coordinator: Tom Jones, Jr. * Consturction General Forperson: Greg Spencer * Construction Forepersons: Joshua Ellsworth,Gerry Kern, Scott B. Warner, Jesse Williams, Barry D. Spencer Sr., Brian Hill, James Martishius, Randy Kenan, Roger B. Scruggs, Sr., Silas Dobyns, Todd Bryan Noonan * Construction Buyer: Connie Stewart * Paint Supervisor: Paul W. Oliver * Paint Forepersons: James F. Onate, Larry C. Shepard, Sean Bernard, Barbara Seinfeld, Charles Ashworth * Painters: Anita Ross, Brian Lee, H. Catherine Colley, Charles Michael Sloan, Greg Schmitz, Laurel Hahlen Onate, Matthew Mark Andrews, Michael G. Knalil, Nicole Strojny, Stephanie Macomber, Tim hunley * Signwriter: Rebecca Leonard * Plaster Foreperson: John Morgan * Plasters: Jeff Shoe, Jonathan S. Morgan, Roger T. Pixler, Sean Greene, Shannon Lange * Sculptors: Alexandra Adduci, Edward Rezendes, Katrina Lee Johnson * Greens Foreperson: Henry Dando * Greens Coordinator: Lee Runnels * Greenpersons: Aaron John Failing, Brent Caldwell, Kara Williamson, Kurt A. Trombley, Michael A. Wells, Jr., Scott B. Warner, Steffan Taube * Transporation Coordinator: Terry Collis * Transporation Captain: Jake Smith * Transporation Co-Captain/DIspatcher: Bobbue Collis * Picture Car Coordinator: Makr Loudermilk * Animal Trainers: April Mackin, Tammy Blackburn * Medics: Floyd Justice, Bruce T. Cheek, Jeffrey Clifton, Shelley A. Fields, Cynthia Kaufman, Thomas L. Roberts, Warren Scribner, James L. Willis * Studio Teachers: Judy Domnitz, Mary Ann Lynah * Craft Service; Reva Grantham * Catering by: Starland Catering * 3D Animation and Visual Effects by: Illoura * VFX Supervisor: Glenn Melenhorst * VFX Executive Producer: Ineke Majoor * Head of VFX: Simon Rosenthal * Head of Production: Tom Wild * VFX Production Manager: Georgia Smith * CG Supervisor: Avi Goodman * Lead TD: Grant Adam * Pupline TD's: James Robinson, Jason Gilholme * TD Programming: Nathaniel Garbutt * Senior Character Rigging TD: David Johnson * Rigging TD's: Will Pryor, Cara Gately, Jordan Barlett * Modeling/Shading Supervisor: Sam Jensen * Modeling/Shading Artists: Kate Moon, Duncan Fraser * Modelers: Shamus Baker, Eoin Cannon, Kiersten Casey * Lighting/Shading Supervisor: Drew Woods-Davies * Senior Lighting/Shading TD: Josh Simmonds * Lighting/Shading TD: Sam Doolan * Lighting TD's: Jeremy Pronk, Nathan Mitchell, Alana Lennie, Jay C. Miller, Aaron Hoffman, Quan Tran, Malcolm Wright, Noah Vice, Peter Leary * Look Dev Artist: Shane Aherne * Animation Supervisor: Nicholas Tripodi * Lead Animators: Dean Elliott, Dnaiel Fotheringham * Animators: Aymeric Palermo, Dylan Reid, Neil Kennedy, Guuillaume Roux, Stewart Alves, Jesse Vickery, Rhys Davey, David Ward, Eddie Prickett, Matt Weaver, Josh Turello, Jason Malinowsky, Thuan Huynh, Nick Stein, Christina Erdos, Andrea Giro, Shane Hall, Andy Wakeley, Toby Pederson, Audrey Ferriere * Lead Technical Animator; Simon Bull * Technical Animator: Jarrod Anderson * Animator Interns; Sophie Brown, Tim Jeffs * FX Animation Supervisor: Paul Buckely * Lead FX Animator: Jonothan Freisler * FX Animation TD: Robert Kelly * FX Animators: Alex Halstead, Alex Whyte, Brent Droog, Danielle Brooks, Kevin Kim * FX Animator Intern: Lewis Taylor * Matchmove Supervisor: Adrian Watkins * Matchmovers: Adian Moyes, Huck Hur, Dom Francis, Julian Gregory * Compositing Supervisor: Matt omond * Lead Compositing TD: Alan Fiarlie * Compositors: Angela Stanley, Morgan Jones, Dom Hellier, Chris Henryon, Steven Drew, Genevieve Camilleri, Gene Hammond-Lewis, Michael Wueen, Thorsten Wolf, Jo Ann Belen, Murray Curtis, Leah Matnner, Kevin Desa * Matte Artist: Alan S.L. Lam * Roto/Clean Up Supervisor: Keith Measure * Roto/Cleam Up Artists: Caithlin Ferrier, Steve Barnes, Noah Pascuzzi, Brendan Sutherland, Jonathon Sumner, Jarrett Lee * Senior Systems Administrator: Jon Stanley * IT Supervisor: Adam Jones * IT Support: Rodney O'Sullivan * 3D Stereo/Trailer Coordinator: Pippa Sheen * Character Animation Coordinators: Samantha Thrupp, Sandra Mondange * Production Assistant: David Jaffe * Data Mangement: Chris Dwyer * Render Wrangler: Courtenay Cooper * VFX Editor: Nick Barber * Administration Manager: Jane Lovell * Resources Manager: Magdalena Bisogni * Accounts: Matthew Faiman, Cherry Esubio * VFX Onset Supervisor: David Booth * Previsualization by: Halon Entertainment LLC * Previsualization Supervisor: Clint G. Reagan * Previsualization Artists: Bryan Chojnowski, Kenny Digiordano, Cole Higgins, Paul Cannysage Lee, Brian Magner, Craig D. McPherson, Todd Patterson, Jerry Zigounakis * Previsualization Producer: Patrice Avery * Stereoscopic Animation and 3D Conversion by: Stereo D Animation * Steroreographer: Aaron Parry * President: William Sherak * Chief Operating Officer: Mike Gunter * Vice President of Animation: Johnny Fisk * Digital Art Director: Scott F. Johnston * Color Compositing Supervisor: Sylvia Filcak * Stereo Supervisor: Aisling Harbert-Phillips * Stereo Compositing Supervisor: Timothy Jay Latham * Digital Background Paint Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Production Supervisors: John Richard Carlson, Laura Leganza Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Ryan Fisk, Oscar Velasquez, Leila Tilghman, Jenava Hudek, Birendra Kumar * Production Assistant: Christian Mejia * Stereo Editor: Rob Neal * Color Stylist: Constance Allen Color Model Markup: Kevin Gallegly * Scene Planning: Dan C. Larsen, George Ferguson * Digital FX: KC Barnes, Joey Mildenberger, Noe Garcia, John Trotter, Kevin Hand * Compositing Lead: Ryan Hirsh * Sr. Compositing Artists: Kyle Hardin, Aubrey Dukes * Compositing Artists: Christopher O'Connell, Corey Just, Max Funke, Carson Murdy, Carlos Alfaro, Derek Tracy, Dustin Padgett, David Faulkner, Ryan Wilson, Brandon McCartney, Joseph Gonzales, Justin Ray, Gaber Stewart, David Miller, Eion Ray Patterson, Pete Bingham, Sean Stambolyan * Stereo Final Check: Pat Sito, Jarret Ballard, Tasha Carlson, Jason Thomas, Tsun Seung, Jay Caguioa, Mark Battle * Digital Background Paint Artists: Liz McLelland, Gretchen Bangs * Ink & Paint Artists: Sumeet Mishra, Nayeem Warne, Nilesh Gavit, VInayak Panchal * Stereo Animation Leads: Roy Mann, Jeremiah Finn * Sr. Stereo Animation Artists: Leroy Riche, James Clowater * Stereo Animation Artists: Bradley Crowning, Ervin Tuazon, Cody Poag, Faith Whitehead, Eric Timm, Ronnie Noisuwan, Thoams Crow, Gerald Retulla, David Blythe, Cesar Ploneda, Andrew Marquez, Alex Ware, Diego Perez, Dwight Angeltio, Paul Baccam, Vincent Rosas, Yandri Sanchez, Gus Djuro, Hector Cabreras, Rochelle Brown, Tony Noel, Michele Hunt, Anthony Martin, Kindra McCall, Pete Newbauer, Scott Musselman, Erik Ploneda, Peter Cromwell, Agustin Rios, Matthew Cordero, Bill Jackson, Dane Wiley, Dustin Blaise, Monica Castro, Nikki Lee, Travis Fruci, Aleks Justensen 3D Conversion * Head of Stoereography: Graham D. Clark * Senior Production Supervisors: Jon Goldsmith, Mark Simone * Finaling Supervisors: RUssell R. McCoy, Prasana Kodapadi * Roto Supervisor: Daniel Schrepf * Tracking Supervisor: Bryan Higgins * VP of International Production Services: Prafull Gade * Digital Intermediate Colorist: Milton Adamou * Stereo Editorial Supervisor: Derek N. Prusak * Post Production Producer: Christopher McClintock * Senior Stereo Editor: Greg Emerson * Assistant Stereo Editor: Adrian Scherger * Roto Manager: Andrea R. Stephens * Operations Manager: Deborah Belz * Finaling Manager: Chuck Giarratano * Assistant Finaling Manager: Rebecca Kramp * Creative Services Manager: Lindsey Kaiser * Global Production Manager: Evan Jackson * Stereo Production Coordinators: Brittney Sherman, Alex Gonzalez, Matthew Gill, Jessica Sharp * Roto Leads: Adnan Siddique, Ian Kelly, Raphael Oseguera, Marvin Yanez * Finaling Leads; Scott Mitchell, Grant Lee, Dana Dass, Jeannie Ben-Hain, Rene Dominguez, Stanislav Shapetskiy * International Production: Shamitha Surendar, Agrata Sharma, Ashish N. Kukian, Yogesh Khedkar, Stephanie L. Phira, Tanmoy Gupta, Sherin Varghese, Mayumi Boruah, Nikita Agrawal, Akbar Shaikh, Ravi Mahapatro Siromani, Sainath M. Shinde, Robin Maachan * International Artists: Prem Shankar Kumar, Ranjan Kumar, Shakti Smant Singh, Shailendra Kumar Jaiswal, Rajesh Nimje, Krunal Tadse, Mayank Pandit, Ajit Raghuwanshi, Ankit Mishra, Arun KumarPrasad, Deepak Singh, Dwip Duitta, Jasvir Kumar Gupta, Kharak Singh, Raju Kumar, Ram Kirshna Bajpai, Saikat Koley, Sashwata Das, Nakul Kumar Sinha, Ariz Ahktar Rizvi, Garvit Chhabra, Umesh Joglekar, Afzal Salim Baig, Anurag Kumar Gupta, Nilesh Ashok Shirsath, Shaikh Shoeb Mohammad Ayazuddin, Banpreet Singh, Lailit Omprakash, Gajanan Uttamrao Narwade, Priyanka Petkar, Mayur Jain, Siddharth Chandraprakash Saxena, Travis Murray, Sameer Marotrao Bhoyar * VFX Supervisor: Katherine Jones * Final QC Supervisor: Sarah Reese Edwards * Production Technology: Bryan Gauna, Val Dela Rosa, Rachel Decker, Bill Hamilton * Software Development & Pipeline: Angel Orlando ,Chris Kotschwar, Cameron Fulton, Cathy Blanco, Tomas Pulamno, Christopher Montesamo, Joan Gauna, Joseph Majer, Adair Liu * Stop-Motion Sequence by: Screen Novelties * Animation Supervisor: Kelly Mazurowski * Stop-Motion Animators: Justin Rasch, Max Winston, Joel Fletcher, Rich (ZIm) Zimmerman * Stop-Motion Director of Photography: Eric Adkins * Lead Puppet Builder: Martin Meunier * Maquettes by: 3D Systems/Gentle Giant Studios * Digital Scanning by: XYZ RBG Inc. * 3D Technolgy Specialist: Helmut Kungle * Project Leader: Troy Robinson * 3D Imaging Specialists: Martin Rodriguez, Cory Tibbits * Rap Battle Sequence and End Title Animation by: Six Point Harness * Animation Supervisor: Greg Franklin * Animation Producer: Nick Butera * Supervising Animator: john Dusenberry * Lead Animators: Brock Gallagher, Jenn Hagmann, Anna Hollingsworth, Mac Whiting * Character Layout Lead: Saharat Tantivaranyoo * Compositing: Tony Christopherson, Ryan Samsam * Daillies by; EC3 * Daillies Colorist: Diane Ledsema * Daillies Producer: Ken Lebre * Daillies Engineer: Stephen Regnier * Sceening Technician: Anthony Davis * Digital Intermediate Services & Film Recording by: EFILM * Main Titles by: Picture Mill * End Titles by: Scarlet Letters/Ben Schoen * Soundtrack Album on i am OTHER/Columbia Records Songs * "SpongeBob SquarePatns Theme" (From the animated television show) ** Written by: Mark Harrison, Blaise Smith, Stephen Hillenburg & Derek Drymon ** Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. * "Hawaii Walk" ** Written by: Gary Brandin, Mark Fontana, Erik Godal, Tom Maxwell & Mark Sproull ** Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. * "Saltwater Works" ** Written by: Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield ** Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. * "Bikini Bottom News Theme" ** Written by: Nicolas Carr ** Courtesy of Carrtoon Tunes L.L.C. * "Everybody Polka!" ** Written by: Glenn Rueger ** Courtesy of FirstCom Music * "Teamwork" ** Written by: Riki Lindhome and Kate Micucci ** Performed by: Tom Kenny and Mr. Lawrence * "Mannequins in love" ** Written by: William Joseph Martin and Marc Ferrari ** Courtesy of FirstCom Music * "The Ecstasy of Gold" (from the film "The Good, The Bad & The Ugly") ** Written & Performed by: Ennio Morricone ** Courtesy of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Music Inc. and EMI Music Publishing Italia Srl * "Love's Theme" ** Written by: Barry White ** Performed by: Love Unlimited Orchestra ** Courtesy of Island Records under license for Universal Music Enterprises * "12th Street Rag" ** Written by: Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield ** Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a divison of Viacom International Inc. * "Here We Go" ** Written by: Steve Johnson and Chris Clack ** Courtesy of APM * "Kanjinchou" ** Written by: Takeshi Terauchi ** Performed by: Takeshi Terauchi and the Bunnys ** Courtesy of King Record Co., Ltd. * "I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles" ** Written by: Bob Alame, Frank Loesser & Lawrence Welk ** Performed by: Lawrence Welk ** Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises * "Hawaiian Adventures SpongeBob Theme" ** Written by: Sage Guyon and Jeremy Wakefield ** Courtesy of Nickelodoen, a division of Viacom International Inc. * "Buggy Girl" ** Written by: David Hamburger, John Hunter & Jonathan Slott ** Courtesy of FirstCom Music * "Squeeze Me" ** Written by: Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo, Shae Haley, Mark Harrison, Blaise Smith, Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon ** Produced by: Pharrell Williams ** Performed by: N.E.R.D. ** Coyrtesy of i am OTHER/Columbia Records * "Rap Battle" ** Written by: Peter Shukoff and Lloyd Ahlquist ** Performed by: Peter Shukoff, Llloyd Ahlquist & Matt Berry * "Patrick Star" ** Written by: Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo and Shae Haley ** Contain elements of "La Donna e Mobile" from 'Rigoletto" composed by: Giuseppe Verdi ** Produced by; Pharrell Williams ** Performed by: N.E.R.D. ** Courtesy of i am OTHER/Columbia Records * "Sandy Squirrel" ** Written by: Pharrell Williams, Chad Hugo and Shae Haley ** Produced by: Pharrell Williams ** Performed by: N.E.R.D. ** Courtesy of i am OTHER/Columbia Records * "You're Nice" ** Written by: Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield ** Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. * "Gator" ** Written and Performed by: Steven Belfer ** Courtesy of Nickelodeon, a division of Viacom International Inc. * Pelican reference Footage Provided by: Clay Hillenburg * The Producers with to thank the following: The City and Citizens of Savannagh, GA, Lepold's Ice Cream, Ince. * Production Babies: Shiloh Cub Kolada Caplan, Dylan Kai Song, Luisa Flueger Veras, Ella Sarai Salter, Celia Jan Harris * Paramount Pictures Coproration did not receive any payment or other consideration, or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. * EFILM Efilm Labratories * Film with Panavision Cameras & Lenses * Stereo D * Dolby Digital In Selected Theaters * Dolby Surround 5,1 * Datasat Digital Sound In Selected Theaters * ARRI Rental * Prints by: Fotokem * Deluxe * Kodak Motion Picture Film * Made with the assistance of the Australian Federal Government * Visual Effects produced in Melbourne Australian with the assiatnce of Film Victoria * Filmed partly on Location on Oahu, Hawaii with the assiatnce of Hawaii production tax credits * © MMXV Paramount Pictures and Viacom International Inc. · All Rights Reserved. * The persons and events in this motion picture are fictious. Any simarility to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibiton may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * No. 49547 Motion Picture Association of America, Inc. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * In Memory of: Ernest Borgnine Closing Logos * Paramount · A Viacom Company Category:Movie credits Category:Paramount Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Animation Category:United Plankton Pictures Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Disruption Entertainment Category:Rough Draft Korea Category:Six Point Harness Category:Film Victoria Category:Viacom International